As societies continue to industrialize throughout the world, the demand for affordable and plentiful electricity continues to grow. Renewable sources of electricity are increasingly being relied upon to meet this ever growing demand. One popular renewable source of electricity is solar power generation.
The construction of solar power plants is expensive and labor intensive. Each solar power module must be mechanically supported and electrically connected. Additionally, solar power plants may consume acres of otherwise usable land. A solar power module that can be economically fabricated, that is quickly, efficiently, and safely deployable in areas that are otherwise not being used, would be desirable and likely increase the adoption rate of commercial scale solar power generation.